


Wings and things

by JLoDucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry, Fluff, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLoDucky/pseuds/JLoDucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Harriet Potter and this is my story of what really happened....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Things changed when I was seven let me give you a recap

I lived with my aunt and uncle since Dumbledore put me there, I was beaten and made a slave, my life was at risk virtually every day but I had a few good points. I had my best friend Draco Malfoy and my Godfather Severus Snape (I know what you've heard about them and its not true so just listen) Sev used to teach us magic and potions when my relatives were out. 

three weeks after my seventh birthday

There was an accident in the village right in front of us and my magic saved the person in the vehicle, it was the first time I'd used my magic in a big way and suddenly the wizarding world knew where I was in celebration of finding me they sent all the young wizards and witches a starter pack (some wizard coins a child's wand a cape and a hat) I didn't know why Sev looked so worried guess now I know...

I was so happy I hid them in my cupboard and played with them every night dreaming about the future but late one night Vernon found me playing with them and he beat me badly. hours later he went to bed leaving me broken and bruised in the kitchen. Severus came in and took care of me like he does after every beating (i think he put a charm on me to tell him when I'm hurt) but this time he knew it had to stop he took the wizarding things and cast a strong healing spell on my cupboard so any time I was in there I'd get healed. He wiped my memory of all things magic and altered my appearance to a boys as he feared what Vernon might do when I grew a bit older. He altered my memory so I thought I was a boy and then added a trigger that if he said one word it would all revert back to the way it should be he then went upstairs and altered the family's memory's. he stood in the hall thinking what he could do to make it easier for me for he knew Dumbledore wouldn't let him take me and look after me like we both wanted and like the will stated. Then an idea struck he cast a spell on my cupboard that gave me the warmth of his presence and then took his necklace (I'd made him when I was three) duplicated it and and cast the same one on it and made them like two way communication devices so he could help me, he looped it over my neck and made it visible to only magic folk. 

He left then feeling his heart break he packed up all his things ready to move and went to visit the Malfoys. They were distraught at the news wanting to take me that night and fight Dumbledore but Sev knew he had to wait till he told me who I am. They agreed to tell Draco to not play with me unless disguised and to let me make the first move on the train. That night Sev moved back to London and I didn't see him again til today.


	2. Trains and growing pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " " = normal speech  
> ~" "~ = through the necklace  
> * * = thoughts  
> = parseltongue

I woke up it was a normal day make the breakfast you worthless freak do the laundry and the garden ... Well you get the idea anyway I was just going to bed when I saw a shadow through the glass of front door. Then the door opened revealing a man in a black cloak he had greasy hair and a crooked nose. The stranger shut the door and smiled at me walked into the lounge and sat down. I followed curiously, he offered me the seat next to him which I took. He then got out a stick and said a funny word, there was a bright flash and suddenly things started flooding back. 

I remember him Sev 

I remember Draco

I remember who I am

suddenly I feel this blinding pain and I pass out

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My eyes blink open, I look up and see Sevs face smiling down at me. "Sev!" I squeak as I hug him hard "Hello Harriet try not to kill me with cuddles" he jokes. "Now come we have lots to talk about." I sit up and wriggle till I'm sat next to him knowing Sev hated fidgeting and waited "I'm sorry I had to do this to you but I had to keep you safe you know that right?" I nod "Now tomorrows your birthday and you'll get a letter about Hogwarts, do you remember what I told you about it?"  
"That I must make sure I'm put in Gryffindor and to pretend I don't like you or Draco, and to be wary of Dumbledore." I say like I've said it a thousand times  
"Good now that necklace is connected to mine so you can talk to me and if you want me to hear something just hold it" I nod "now I have clothes for you in that bag but I'm going to have to put glamours on you for your aunt and uncle so you wont need them till you get on the train where ill put them in your luggage but choose some for that day" I get up and look through them amazed at the amount, even underwear. I look up and see hes blushing.  
"Draco and Narcissa helped me, I er hope you like them.." I smile and pick out some then look at the underwear "Narcissa said they will always fit" I smile "ok I want these but how will I change back to a girl before i get on the train? and how will i get there? and how will i get my stuff?" I babble worriedly  
"calm child I've thought of everything you need to put the letter in your room as soon as you see its for you, read it later and the night before the train ill come and take you to the leaky cauldron and then take you to the train in the morning. Narcissa will get everything you need when she gets Draco's. Now any more questions?"  
"No Sev." "good now off to bed oh and this is your birthday present from me." he hands me a small box " I've got to go Harriet i'll see you soon I promise" "bye Sev" we hug and he leaves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day I wake thinking it was just a dream. I sit up groggily and then notice the box wrapped in red and silver and I smile. I hurriedly open it to reveal a charm bracelet each charm representing an important person in my life. 

a lily for mum, a stag for dad, a dog for Sirius, a wolf for Remus, a cauldron for Sev, a Snake for Mr Malfoy, a Daffodil for Narcissa and a Snitch for Dray 

I hide it in my pocket and go about making the breakfast. *thinking its weird that I cant see parts of me*  
My relatives come in and I serve them breakfast just as the post comes. I run out and search through it till I find it I shove it under my door and I deliver the mail to my uncle 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night...

"Sev?" I whisper ~"Yes Harriet?"~ his comforting voice comes from the pendant like its a speaker "Whoa that's cool anyway thank you so much for the bracelet its perfect" I quietly gush ~"I'm glad so did you get your letter?"~  
"Yes I did can you tell Narcissa i don't want a toad?" I wrinkle my noes at the thought and he laughs a deep chuckle  
~"I'm sure I can. So how are you Harrie? I didn't really get to ask last night"~ I smile "I'm really good Sev I miss everyone though how are they? how are you?"  
~"Well Narcissa and Lucius are doing well. Draco has been missing you allot he started a book of all the things he wanted to tell you, hes been a hand full today knowing its your birthday and that you remember him again. So not much has changed there, I haven't seen Remus for awhile though. It was a bit much for him to cope with you not remembering him. I sent him a letter today though so I hope he'll come back soon. And I'm doing well I'm still working at Hogwarts as the potions master the children seem to just stupider. I'm looking forward to having you and Draco in my class."~  
"I'm sure they aren't that bad Sev but I'm looking forward to it."  
~"oh believe me they are anyway you should sleep we can talk again tomorrow night if you like?"~ he says hopefully "I'd love to Sev good night" I say sleepily ~"Good night my Harrie."~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

11:30 9th of August 

My aunt and uncle took Dudley up to London today of course I couldn't come but sev seemed happy when I told him so maybe he'll come and spend the day with me.

*Might as well do something productive while im waiting * I muse so I start unloading and reloading the dishwasher.  
Just as I'm finishing up I hear a knock. I put the last China plate down carefully before running to the door and flinging it open.

I'm shocked to find Narcissa at the door smiling at me. "Hello Harrie Severus said you'd remember me?" I just nod "good today I have a quick shopping trip planned. Just to get your wand I'm afraid, maybe we can go on another shopping trip later just for fun anyway did those ghastly muggles leave you any chores?" I Hand over a long list for her to read, her face gets sour and she tuts as she reads.

"Dobby?!" There's an almighty crack and a little wrinkly creature about the size of a toddler appears in what appears to be a pillow case. It has big flappy ears, large eyes the size of golf balls and its head looks much too large for its thin gangly limbs.

"How can dobby be serving mistress today?" It bows so low the it's thin pointy nose brushes the floor.  
"This is a list of chores the muggles have given Harrie I need them done by the time we come back. Include all the help you need but you mustn't be seen by any muggles."   
"Dobby be doing so yes miss"  
"Oh and any time the muggles that live here aren't around could you make sure any chores that need doing are done?"  
"Dobby be making sure miss yes"  
"Good now Harrie I'm going to remove your glamours and disguise myself before we go." She waves her wand a few times "Hmm I think I should transfigure your clothes would you like a dress or a top and trousers?"  
"Um top and trousers please" waving her wand again I feel my clothes melt and reform so they actually fit and look quite nice. Looking up I notice just how different she looks as a brunette with glasses.  
"Thank you" she smiles then takes my hand and apparates.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stumble a little as we land in a little pub courtyard.  
"Don't wander off it can be very busy here especially in August if you like we can see about finding you a pet?."  
"Ok Cissa" she taps a few bricks with her wand and the wall melts leaving an arch. 

Beyond is a bustling street, people wearing long robes are weaving between stores with funny names and eye catching displays. I let Narcissa lead me just so I can try and see everything as we pass. We manage to make our way to a fork in the street where a tall white building looms over us its wonky pillars make it look like it could fall at any moment but no one looks worried.  
*must be held up by magic*   
Inside there are loads of old fashioned bank counters manned by wrinkly hooked nosed creatures with large pointed ears. They were larger than dobby had more human faces but we're still vastly different. Some of these creatures looked like they died years ago.  
"They're goblins Harrie don't stare too much they may take offence. Goblins are interesting beings, they make beautiful objects like weapons or jewellery but mainly they run wizarding banks all over the world. Always be polite and never stand in the way of them and what they view as rightfully theirs without good reason." She whispers to me as we walk to the largest counter at the end of the room.

"Good morning sir may your gold flow and your enemies perish." The goblins close smile creepily at us and nod before the one in front of us replies "May your magic be strong and your wealth endless madam how may I help you today?"  
"Harriet here needs to access her account for the first time unfortunately we are not in possession of the key and don't know who is." He purses his lips.  
"Last name?"  
"Potter"  
"Follow me" he climbs down a little stair case and leads us down the hall into a grand office. We all take seats.  
"I will need a drop of blood before we proceed." I look to Narcissa and when she nods I offer my hand. He takes out a piece of parchment pricks my index finger and presses it into the centre. I watch fascinated as the blood sinks into the paper and disappears before elegant swirly writing appears in the same colour. Before I can read it he snatches it always and mutters to himself as he reads.  
"How very interesting" he mutters getting a file out of a cupboard. "My name is Dronk Hornjock I am the potter account s manager. I see here I can grant you access to your trust fund at the moment but nothing else unfortunately. Your parents wills may be read to you after your sixteenth birthday." He frowns a little at that  
"Your current guardian Mr Dumbledor has the keys to your vaults but we can recall them at your request. Significant funds have been removed by him for your care but other than that your vaults are untouched. Interest rate is fairly high on all your accounts so your balance has grown by about a quarter since your parents wrote their wills. Any questions?"  
"Why can't we hear the wills today?" Narcissa asks.  
"I have a court order stating they can't be read till she is an adult. Things like this cannot be ignored though we goblins believe the wizgammot should not meddle with such things." She huffs.  
"Um excuse me... You said the money was taken for my care?" I ask timidly he looks at me curiously and nods.  
"That is what the withdrawal forms state."  
"It's just uh I've never met Mr Dumbledor and I don't think aunt petunia has spent any money on me, ever so how can that be true?"  
"You don't live with your gaurdian but this aunt petunia? Is she a relative?"  
"Her mother's sister though I agree with Harriet they treat her as a maid rather than a niece." I blush and he looks angry.  
"I cannot stop the transactions or remove you from your situation until you are viewed as an adult. I will track all the money removed from your account and I believe you should try and find evidence to support your claims of bad guardianship and mount a court case"  
"Sev said we can't let him suspect anything because he controls too much"  
"We will gather our evidence quietly and when you are old enough we can use it if he tries to go against your wishes does that sound ok?" I nod "You know I've been account manager for the potters since your grandfather was your age, never thought id see a potter treated this poorly." He sighs shaking his head. "Well ladies shall we visit the vault?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One breakneck cart ride later we arrive at the vault a little queasy.

"Vault 687 your other vaults are much deeper the largest being vault 80 and the main potter vault is 140 both are deep enough to be guarded by our dragon just like Mrs Malfoy's is." He reaches into his pocket and draws a ring of keys on a chain finding a small gold one he inserts it into a hole in the rock face. The door swings open effortlessly revealing a well lit cave gleaming with gold.  
"Whoa...." I can't help but stare at the mountain of gold *all that is mine? But there's so much?!*   
"You can take up to 1000 galleons for school supplies and up to 500 as your general allowance" he told me interrupting my thought process.  
"Is their gringots pouch so she can access her allowance at school?" Narcissa asked Mr Hornjock.

"There is one for all of the accounts together but not one for this specific vault, the current pouch is in the hands of Mr Dumbledor but we will recall that and the keys stating that because she now is eleven she must keep her own key and sign permission for all funds withdrawn. It is an old gringots policy not many enact nowadays but we can state it was written as a condition when the accounts were opened. We will make up a pouch for her and send it on with the key to this vault before school begins her other keys and pouch will be placed in the main vault for safe keeping."  
"As long as he cant legally fight the policy or tell it's something Harriet is responsible for." She replies "I won't be buying all her school things today as this is a flying visit to get the things I need her presence for and I've already bought some clothes with resizing charms so we shouldn't need much money today I just thought I'd register her with the bank in case things like this were happening."  
"I will talk with Ragnog about refunding you for the supplies ma'am"  
"Oh no it won't be-"  
"Excuse me" I interrupt "but how much is all that?" I gesture behind me.  
"Ten thousand, five hundred and eighty seven galleons four hundred and twenty five sickles and fifty eight knuts"  
"Um how much is that in pounds? I don't know the wizarding money system very well"  
"With today's exchange rate it would be sixteen thousand six hundred and eighty six pounds and forty seven pence"  
"Seriously? I'm that rich?"  
"Yes and you will be much richer when you are sixteen"  
"How much?" I ask curious.  
"Hmm I think about five hundred and fifty times richer unless you inherit the two accounts I think you may but I'm not manager of those so I'm unclear of the requirements and that is excluding shares in businesses, property value and the value of any items in the vaults." I just stand there gobsmacked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well it has been lovely meeting you miss Potter, please contact me at anytime if you need help or advice financially. Our package should be dropped off to Mr Snape's address as soon as possible. Wear the storm and reap the riches." I look puzzled but Narcissa replies "May your keep be strong and your hearth be warm." They smile and we leave.

"Um Cissa? Why did you say that?"  
"Goblins use their traditional greetings when performing business, it is a great sign of respect for a wizard or witch to use them and will earn you much better service if you do. The greeting shows that you wish the other well in their endeavours be that financial or in battle and the goodbye shows you want their home to be safe no matter what life throws at them."  
"I'll remember that do you put it in letters as well?"  
"Yes you will have to learn all four lines as it depends who starts the conversation as to which you use. If you start you say the first greeting and the last goodbye even in letters you stick to that even though the replies aren't their you say the line."

We stop In front of a shop. It's narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.   
A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. The place was tiny and empty except for a single spindly chair which Narcissa sat on to wait. I felt strangely as though I'd entered a very strict library, swallowing a lot of new questions which had just occurred to me I looked around. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of my neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.   
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped. Narcissa must have been expecting it as she didn't even flinch. An old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.   
"Hello," I said awkwardly.  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Miss Potter." It wasn’t a question. "You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr Ollivander moved closer to me. *I wished he would blink those silvery eyes are a bit creepy*  
"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it’s really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr Ollivander had come so close that we were almost nose to nose. I could see myself reflected in those misty eyes.  
"And that’s where …" Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on my forehead with a long, white finger. "I’m sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … Well, if I’d known what that wand was going out into the world to do …" He shook his head and then, to My relief, spotted Narcissa.

"Elm, ten and a half inches, surprisingly adaptable veela hair yes?" She smiles though how he knew her identity with her glamours I'll never know.  
"Interesting wand to craft one of the few special orders I've had over the years suiting you well?"  
"Yes very well thank you."  
"Good well, now – Miss Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.   
"Which is your wand arm?"  
"Er – well, I’m right- handed," I said.   
"Hold out your arm. That’s it." He measured Me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round my head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We mainly use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand." I suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between my nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and feeling foolish waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of my hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –" I tried – but I had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander. "No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." I tried. And tried. I had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." I took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. Raising the wand above my head before I brought it swishing down through the dusty air. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Narcissa clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …" He put My wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious … curious …"

"Sorry,’ I said, "but what’s curious?" Mr Ollivander turned. "Two reasons Miss Potter, I have a feeling your wand will need altering in later years. When I made it I knew it was temporary almost as if their would be a change in its owner, that would call for a change in the wand...." He then fixed me with a serious pale stare. "I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Miss Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar." I swallowed. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember … I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Potter … After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." I couldn't help but shiver. *im not sure I like Mr Ollivander too much.*  
We paid seven gold Galleons for my wand and Mr Ollivander bowed us from his shop.  
"Well that was weird" Cissa chuckles "yes well Mr Olivander does take some getting used to." She told me as she opened the door to madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

Fifteen minuets later we escaped with a receipt for my school robes.   
"Now have you thought about what pet you'd like?"  
"Not really I didn't think I could afford to keep one" she purses her lips. "Well we can just have a look around if you like." We step into the menagerie and a cacophony of sound greets us. Wandering around I notice some animals taking more notice of me than others. I go up to a pen filled with kittens. "Hello there little ones oh your so cute" I coo at them as they all scramble to be the one petted.  
"Do you want one of them? Or shall we keep looking?" She asks stroking a pure white kitten with black paws.  
"I don't know they're all adorable but an owl would be more useful..."  
"You could always have both I'd take care of them until school and maybe you can convince Severus to take one of them with him to get around the one pet per student rule"  
"I'll think about it" we get up and continue looking. I come across a tank with a purple black and silver striped snake coiled under a heat lamp the scales seem to glow in sequence of colour.  
"Wow it's really pretty I wonder what kind it is" I muse aloud to my self. It raises its head.  
~*Thank you speaker though I am a she not an it and I'm a Taranglasian mamba*~ I reach behind me and tug on Cissas sleeve not breaking eye contact with the snake.   
"What is it Harrie?" "I-I-It answered me"  
"What did?"  
"The snake" she looks between us a few times. "Are you sure?" I nod "well parseltounge is a rare gift but it is entirely possible you have it ask it something else."  
~*hi um what's your name?*~  
~*esssspa*~  
"Fascinating what did it say?"  
"She told me her name is espa"  
"Would you like her? if she's poisonous you'll have to let sev make an antidote to her poison but I don't think he'd object to looking after her while your at school."  
~*would you like to be mine? You'd live with my friend sev most of the time but once I'm at school I'll visit you often. If your venomous sev would need to make an antidote in case of accidents*~  
~*it would please me to leave this cage hatchling speaker and be yours*~  
"She said yes I think I should get an owl though?"  
"I think that's a good idea how about I get the assistant to let her out so you can carry hold her while you go looking and I'll find everything we will need for her and an owl?" She waves an assistant over.  
"Hello ladies how can I help?" A man in his twenties asks.  
"I'd like to adopt espa please" I point to her so he knows. Looking surprised he asks "Taranglasian mamba is one of the most venomous snakes in the magical world espa? Is three but she will continue to grow till she's up to six meters in length though most stop around four and a half. I wouldn't recommend her for a first time owner." I pout.   
"Harriet here is a parselmouth I'm sure she can handle it"  
"I suppose that changes things ok I'll let you take her out of the tank she doesn't like many people but I expect if you want her she likes you." He taps his wand on the top and a ward falls. I pick her up and drape her over my shoulder letting her get comfy.  
~*lets go look for an owl don't hurt anyone*~  
~*i won't hatchling but why do we need an owl I can hunt for myself*~  
~*wizards use them to send letters*~ I leave Narcissa and the man behind and look at the owls. Most of them back away from espa but one snowy owl hopped to a closer perch looking at us curiously. I reach out and stroke her she hoots and nibbles my finger affectionately.  
~*thisss one seems good hatchling*~  
"Will you follow me? I'd like to buy you" the owl takes to the air and the three of us head to Narcissa who's waiting at the till.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

31st of August 12:00am

I sit in the hallway with all my stuff and wait for Sev. My aunt and uncle had gone to bed an hour ago, it was hard to act normal today i was so excited. I hear a small pop and then I see it what I've been waiting for...

Sevs shadow. The door opens just the same, I get up and pick up my things.  
"I'm ready Sev." he smiles "I can see that Harrie I just need to leave this then we can go." he walks off into the kitchen and places a note on the table before leading me outside "Now I need you to hold on tight and not let go promise?" I do so and nod. Suddenly the world goes black and I feel like I'm being squeezed through a straw, suffocating and drowning all at once. A few seconds later it stops and I find myself in an old alley with some crates and broken bottles. I look up at Sev puzzled but he just smiles and then takes me through an old battered door into a dimly lit pub. We head up stairs into a room and Sev removes the glamours. "Beautiful just like your mother." He smiles "Now off to bed you've got a big day tomorrow all your stuffs in that trunk and the clothes you picked are on top."  
"Ok Sev." I put my few little things in my case and my bracelet on top with my outfit before curling up in bed. Sev comes over kisses my head and goes to bed himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1st of September 10:50am

"I cant believe you made us late getting ready you had your outfit picked out a month a go" he says as we run for the wall between platform nine and three quarters. "Sorry Sev but I wanna look good everyone's gunna want to meet me and I see Dray for the first time in years I wanna look my best." I pant.  
"Gunna? wanna? did I not teach those aren't words. You are a lady speak like one." we stop when we are on the platform and he casts a privacy charm. "Yes Sev." "Good now I'll see you at Hogwarts pretend you don't like me or Draco and try and make some other friends preferably gryffindors. Be a good girl and have fun." he kisses my head "I'll try. goodbye Sev." I hug him hard when I let go he removes the charm and I run off with my bag.

I bump into a tall boy with bright orange hair "oh sorry I didn't see you there." "it's my fault don't worry about it." he notices I'm struggling with my bag "Here let me help with that. The names Percy by the way." he says as he takes it and carries it onto the train. "I'm Harriet thanks for that but I can take it from here." he sets it down and smiles "ok nice to meet you." he goes off down the corridor.  
I go off in search of an empty carriage. about half way down the train and see a flash of blonde and pause, he looks like dray so i try and catch his eye. he sees me so i brush my fringe to the side and his eyes widen slightly before he tilts his head slightly and holds up two fingers out of sight of his friends I nod and then continue my search. Finally I find one right down the end.  
Two minuets later dray comes in and puts a privacy charm up. "Harrie?" he asks nervously I bite my lip and nod. He breaks into a grin and hugs me "I missed you so much Harrie how are you? god your tiny promise you'll eat more?" I giggle "I missed you too Dray I'm good dray and I promise." he puts me down and gets out a box "I know its a little late but happy birthday Harrie" I smile and open it.

Its a snitch pendant necklace 

"wow dray its pretty" he puts it on round my neck and smiles "perfect now I'm sorry I've gotta go Harrie I'll mail you later." He drops the charm grins and then runs out. I settle down for the journey playing with the pendant absentmindedly while staring out the window.  
"Is this seat taken?" I turn to see another boy with bright orange hair this time my age face covered in freckles and skinny as a rake.  
"uh no it isn't." he puts his trunk up on the rack and sits. "I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley and you are?"  
"Harriet, Harriet Potter" I mumble. "no way really? cool! do you really have that thingy?"  
I frown "what thingy?" "you know the scar?" I blush and show him. "wicked."

we talk for the entire train Journey, I learned that he has a weird pet rat and loads of brothers including that other boy and they all have orange hair. About half way through the journey Dray and his friends came down the train. He pretended to offer his hand in friendship after insulting Ron, which I turned down like Sev told me to I hated it but I had to for the cover so Dumbledore didn't suspect anything.  
after that the only things that happened were a girl came in looking for a toad and we ate a mountain of sweets, Sev wont be happy...

The train stops and as we get off we hear an unusually large man bellow "first years this way." so we drop our stuff in the pile and follow him into these boats. they take us over a huge lake and then I see it. Hogwarts castle. "wow its beautiful" I breathe. I look at it in wonder as we get closer.


	3. Talking hats and mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did add more to this chapter so you might wanna read it before moving on

When we walked up to the castle it seemed to get bigger and more beautiful. The only sounds were made in awe until we were taken into a hall way to wait. Ron and I were standing to one side but I could hear the muttering. Things like "she's here I swear." And "I saw her on the train."  
I tried to hide as much as possible I've never been a fan of lots of attention. Finally a stern woman comes in and silence falls. "My name is professor McGonagall, I am the deputy head mistress of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup."  
She leads us into the great hall.  
The ceiling alight with stars and floating candles. The tables are filled with students all looking at us it's a little unnerving they all seem so tall. Some know it all girl decided to inform us 'It's not real the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night outside.'  
we reach the front of the hall where all the teachers sit at a long table, some were looking at us with calculating stares but I'm sure I saw Sev smile for a second. McGonagall goes up the few steps to stand beside a stool with a hat on it. She says "Will you wait along here please. Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."  
He stands "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."  
He sits and McGonagall picks up the hat off the stool and looks at a list of names in her other hand. "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger!" that girl gets up and starts muttering  
"Oh, no. OK relax." She goes up and sits on the stool.  
Ron Whispers to me "Mental that one, I'm telling you."  
McGonagall puts the hat on her head. Suddenly the tear in the sorting hat opens and starts mumbling before finally shouting "Okay, Gryffindor!"  
She smiles and goes to join the other Gryffindor’s.  
McGonagall "Draco Malfoy!" Draco goes to the stool and the hat just barely touches his head before shouting out a House. Sorting Hat "Slytherin!" I try not to grin as Draco smiles and goes to the Slytherin table. Ron whispers again "There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."  
McGonagall "Susan Bones!" As I look to the teachers table I see Sev talking to one of the professors my scar begins to hurt. I hiss in pain. Ron "Harrie what is it?" "Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine."  
Sorting Hat "Hufflepuff!" She goes over to the Hufflepuff table.  
McGonagall "Ronald Weasley!"  
He nervously goes to sit on the stool and the hat is placed on his head.  
Sorting Hat "Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!" Ron sighs with relief and goes to sit with Hermione and his brothers. McGonagall "Harriet Potter."  
The Hall comes alive with students trying to get a look at me as I goes to sit on the stool. McGonagall places that hat on my head.  
Sorting Hat "Hmmm… Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you…  
I Whisper "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!"  
Sorting Hat "Not Slytherin eh? Oh I see this plan eh? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?  
Harry whispering "Please, Please anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin."  
Sorting Hat "Well if you're sure, better be… Gryffindor!"  
Amid lots of cheers from the Gryffindor table I go to join them. Fred and George Ron's brothers shout "We got Potter! We got Potter!" and I just wish I could melt into the floor. After all the first years have been sorted Dumbledore stands again "Let the feast begin!" Suddenly the plates in front of us are filled with food and we all dig in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Classes go fairly well but the best was Flying Class 

The Gryffindor and Slytherin students were gathered around the field with broomsticks laying beside them. Madame Hooch "Good afternoon, class." "Good afternoon Madame Hooch." We chorus.  
Madame Hooch "Good afternoon Amanda, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up."  
We repeat "Up! Up!" my broom jumps up into my hand immediately "Whoa!" Malfoy "Up." His broom jumps up into his hand and he smiles teasingly at me. Ron "Up. Up! "His broom doesn’t move.  
Madame Hooch "With feeling!  
Hermione "Up. Up! Up. Up!" She gets frustrated as her broom does nothing. Ron "UP!" The broom flies up and hits him in the head. "Ow!" Draco and I can't help but laugh. "Shut up Harrie."  
Madame Hooch "Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two… Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Mr. Mr. Longbottom!" Neville starts flying up shakily.  
Neville "Help! Help!" Madame Hooch "Come back down this instant! Mr. Longbottom! Everyone out of the way!" Neville's broom flies off and up over the castle. His grip fails and he slides of the broom landing in a pile on the grass.  
Hermione "Is he alright?" Neville "Ow!"  
Madame Hooch "Oh oh oh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'."  
Malfoy picks up Neville's dropped rememberal and with a teasing glint in his eye says in a mocking tone "want to have some fun potter?" I mount broom I'm stopped by Hermione. "Harry! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly!" I roll my eyes and fly up to Malfoy's level " What an idiot!"  
"Ready when you are Malfoy "  
Malfoy "Is that so? Ok" He throws the Rememberall as far as he can and I take off after it, flying like a pro. I catch it just outside of McGonagall’s window and then return to the ground.  
Gryffindor’s "Yeah! Nice going, Harry! That was wicked Harry!"  
McGonagall walks over rather hurriedly "Harry Potter! Follow me." 

She takes me to the Corridor outside Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom "You wait here." A few minutes later a tall fifteen year old boy joins McGonagall in the hall.  
McGonagall "Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I have found you a Seeker."  
Later as we are waking through the corridor talking about Quidditch that girl Hermione comes over and shows me this cool trophy with my dad's name in the seeker position's. I smile feeling a little closer to my parents and think I must get Sev to tell me more about them.  
As we walk back to the common room the stair cases change while we are on one . "Let's go this way."  
Ron "Before the staircase moves again." As we are looking around another empty corridor full of cobwebs he says "Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?"  
Hermione "We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!"  
"well lets go then." I say but as we go back to the door we are confronted by Mrs. Norris the caretakers cat.  
Hermione "It's Flich's cat!"  
"Run! Quick, let's hide through that door!" I try it but it won't budge "It's locked!"  
"That's it we're done for!" Ron moans.  
"Oh! Move over!" Hermione says in exasperation as she pushes us aside and whips out her wand pointing it at the lock "Alohomora!" The door opens and we rush in. "Alohomora?" Ron asks  
"Standard Book Of Spells- Chapter 7!" she replies. Just then we hear filch walk into the corridor but leave soon after. 

Ron "He thinks this door is locked."  
Hermione "It was locked."  
I turn and stare wide eyed as I mumble "And for good reason." Ron and Hermione turn to see what I'm looking at. it’s a huge three-headed dog. The dog slowly wakes up and growls at us. We all scream and bolt for the door. The dog lunges at us, but we manage to get out the door and shut it behind us.  
Ron "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?  
Hermione "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"  
Ron "I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice… there were three!"  
Hermione "It was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."  
"Guarding something?" I ask confused.  
Hermione "Yes now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us all killed or worse… expelled." She flounces off. Ron "She needs to sort out her priorities."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Now I know Hogwarts is awesome and you want to hear all about classes and homework but after awhile it gets like normal homework especially the essays and it's not that important to my story so I'm gunna skip bits)

It took me a few days before I could see Sev to tell him about that huge dog. I actually ended up having to get detention with him. Sev knew I missed Draco as well so he was invited for advanced lessons I believe anyway I'll tell you how it went...

I walked into Sev's office and grinned, he had my favourite dessert and hot chocolate just sat there waiting for me and he was sat with a faraway look in his eyes so I sneak up behind him and shout boo. It was hilarious until he set his patented glare on me but after a few seconds he calms down and pulls me into a hug, I can't believe how much I've missed them. "Now child other than your recent lack of behaviour how have you been?"  
"ok some of the teachers are harder to understand then you but overall I'm enjoying things. The Gryffindors are really nice to everyone but the Slytherins saying they are 'all evil' and 'slimy liars' which makes me feel bad cause like you thought the hat said I should be there." I sigh.  
"you said there was something you wanted to talk about?" he says in a soft tone.  
"oh yeah on our way back from err something I don't quiet remember but anyway the stairs moved the wrong way and we just wanted to get off before they took us further from the common room so walked off into the restricted corridor by accident and then Mrs. Norris came and we hid behind this locked door using this spell Hermione learned but in there was this huge dog with three heads and Hermione said it was guarding something cause it was standing a trap door." I pant .  
"First things first breath child you don't have to get it all out at once. And secondly Hermione was right and that dog was called fluffy, stupid name I know but the grounds keeper owns him and he was always a little odd. And thirdly what is under that trap door is very dangerous and I don't want you to go anywhere near it understand?"  
"Fine" I'm grumble knowing if Sev says I shouldn't he's telling the truth. "can I at least know what it is?" I whine.  
"I suppose if it will stop you investigating but you must not tell anyone do you promise?" I nod excitedly. "Under that door is many chambers of magical protection keeping a magical stone safe and hidden that stone is called the philosophers stone it can keep you alive for many years beyond a natural life span and turn objects to gold. Now this I'm sure you understand is not good in the hands of bad wizards so we have to keep it safe and a secret." I nod just as there's a knock Sev goes and answers the door and five seconds later I'm squished in a Draco hug.

He starts telling me all about Slytherin and this annoying girl called pansy apparently she has this crazy idea that dray will marry her when they grow up, we are all 11 for goodness sake and she looks like she's a cross between a dog and a girl dray has much better taste than that.  
"I wish I was in Slytherin" I sigh "the Gryffindors are all overly excitable and I don't think they like to be quiet cept Hermione but she only likes reading. She's worse than Sev!"  
"hey shush it's ok and look on the bright side you've only got seven more years"  
I hit him before curling up on him, I don't know why but I always feel safer when I'm with him. He starts stroking my hair and the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake.  
"Harrie it's almost curfew." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now much to my annoyance I couldn't do what Sev had told me as Ron and Hermione wouldn't drop the investigation into the philosophers stone not that I had told them about it in fact I tried to hinder the investigation as much as possible.

Sev noticed that the headmaster looked much more smug than normal which couldn't be good 

If only he knew....


	4. Fears through the years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Brenna or the chapter name :)

Now that tale that incorrectly told people of my life was right in some parts I did go through the trap door and I did defeat Voldemort faced Quirrell with my hands and I'm sorry if you feel I'm rushing this story but the biggest changes in the story didn't start till fifth year so I'd like to sort of give a summary of the years between my first and fifth years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Every summer despite my protests I was sent back to the Dursley's occasionally uncle Vernon would get drunk and hit me as punishment now before you freak out it was mainly just a slap or two once he punched me and broke my glasses yet again and I couldn't fix them until I got on the train.

My short visits to Sev's office brought me, him and Draco closer but they were few and far between.

My second year was pretty much the same other than wearing a skirt but in my third there were a few more changes  
First that Buckbeak didn't hurt Draco because he was rude and being an ass but because as Draco was trying to show off to me Buckbeak sensed something in Draco that the hippogriff found threatening breaking his arm in its panic.

If I told you what that would ruin the story and at the time even Draco didn't know.

It hadn't been Draco or his father that pushed for Buckbeak's death in the hearing either, they were actually trying to get a more closely monitored class to ensure everyone's safety but the story had being getting lots of press and rather than admit that it could have been prevented the court decided that Buckbeak was a dangerous and insane creature.

Secondly in the process of discovering the truth about Sirius I also discovered that one of my dad's other best friends and our defence teacher was a werewolf and was dating Sev! The latter annoyed me more as Sev never told me nooo I had to find out by seeing them on the marauders map going to talk to them only to walk in on them sucking each other's faces.

And the last difference was that Dumbledore was being much more annoying calling me in to his office to talk about the greater good and nudging me to feel like I needed to save everyone he was also pushing me closer Ron and Hermione which was uncomfortable as I think he wanted me to be with Ron (uh gross and he's so narrow minded it would never work)

Fourth year was horrible much though Sev and everyone tried to get me out of that blasted tournament dear sweet old Dumbles wouldn't let me out and threw me into the life threatening tasks with wacky advice from moody and as much help as Hermione could find in the library.

Two days before each task id get two notes though which helped more than anything and made me smile despite being scared.

One from Sev giving me things like spell names or telling me the location of a helpful book and it's page.

And the other from Draco that showed while he outwardly insulted and mocked me that he was scared too and that he was rooting for me despite what his badge said. He displayed this with little moving sketches that were actually quite realistic and captions like 'potter for the cup' or 'be careful we need our golden girl intact'

While managing to get through the tasks some other things happened.  
Draco dated pansy and I discovered the green eyed monster of jealousy really wasn't that bad of a description of me.

He looked sooo good at the yule ball in his dark wizarding robes unfortunately he took pansy but his eyes kept drifting to me throughout the night.

I ended up going with Ron as Hermione was asked by victor Krum and he couldn't get a date. When we arrived Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye seeming to think I liked Ron.

I had worn a deep purple halter neck dress to the ball which funnily would have looked much better with Draco's robes than the maroon horror that Ron wore.

After that the year proceeded virtually the same Cedric and I touched the cup he died on Voldemort's orders and then the ritual started.

Voldemort came back but the ritual went wrong somehow he was still humanoid but he was severely deformed and never got the chance to call his death eaters he tried to fight me but his cursed fired back and killed him again.

I know your gunna say well that was too easy it wouldn't have worked like that but all I'm gunna say is our blood wasn't compatible for the ritual to be successful.

When I took the portkey with Cedric back to school the events that followed were the same and I was branded a liar across the prophet and many other papers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now I know you're expecting me to start telling you all about fifth year in great detail aren't you?  
Well sorry but when I said fifth year I should have said near the end of fifth year the 1st of June to be exact.

The rest of the year went virtually the same though thankfully dray wasn't dating pansy anymore and while at head quarters I got to spend some time with Paddy, Remy and Sev. The three of them paid close attention to Dumbledore and his plans as he was convinced Voldemort wasn't gone at all and don't even get me started on that Umbridge woman.

No this story really starts quiet simply with a letter...


	5. Transformations and Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be proud im posting another one a day later and i was right its easier writing this part the museyness just tumbles out through my finger tips 
> 
> hope you enjoy and happy halloween 
> 
> kitty xx

1st June 8 am

It was looking to be a nice Sunday the sky was clear and there was a gentle breeze drifting through the grounds of Hogwarts. 

In the great hall some of the earlier risers among the staff and students we partaking in a leisurely breakfast before starting homework, marking or for the lucky few a day playing in the sunshine... 

One of these said people was staring across at a fellow student with a glazed look in their eyes, they were fantasising about walking across to them drawing them up and showing them exactly what they felt about them in a passionate kiss. 

The student in question was none other than Draco Malfoy. And who may you ask was he fantasising about? None other than the emerald eyed girl Harriet potter his secret best friend. 

His friends were enjoying a lie in so he could stare without suspicion. 

Draco was broken from his day dream by a sharp peck on the hand. "Ouch Nuntius that wasn't very nice oh you have a letter from father?" he stroked his majestic Eurasian Eagle owl that was a present from his father when he started Hogwarts as he opened his letter. It was sealed in another envelope and his father's elegant script read: 

'Urgent open alone'

Draco frowned had something happened? Lucius had told him during the Easter holidays that there were more whisperings of the Dark Lord had the evil nuisance come back again? He glanced at Harrie worriedly "there's only one way to find out I suppose" he mused before offering his arm to Nuntius and leaving the great hall. 

He walked down to the Slytherin common room and the boys corridor to the fifth year's room, he was glad Salazar had individual rooms off of smaller living rooms so you could have proper privacy from your dorm mates but still have a room with them all. 

Once in his room Nuntius flew to his perch and after erecting privacy and locking charms Draco sat on his bed and opened the letter: 

'My dearest son  
Now as you know your birthday is in a few days and we will find out if you do have a creature inheritance, I'm sure this is a scary prospect to you but being a Veela won't be awful.   
You'd only be 3/4 Veela and depending how powerful you and your mate are you may or may not have wings but your life mate will be your perfect partner and soul mate so there's nothing to worry about there. 

We have given Severus a list of potions to give you if you are Veela that will help with the pain if you can't find your mate immediately and help your find her . 

We promise we won't judge if it is someone we don't like at the moment she will be perfect for you so of course we will love her, and don't panic if you don't like her either just try to get to know her and I'm sure you will be surprised. 

To help you find her Veela have dreams where their soul links to their mate it will give you hints on their appearance and a feeling of how close you are to them.   
After these dreams you'll get a sense of direction and you are excused from school if you need to leave to find her. 

There is a chance your mate may also have a creature inheritance if that is the case you may not be able to find them until they change.  
Good luck and we want to see you on your birthday so go to Severus's rooms at 8. 

Your mother and father always'

Well that was something.. he couldn't deny he was nervous but excited about the prospect of his mate. 

In five days he could meet his soul mate. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the days since the letter he had told Harriet and she was watching him more with an odd look but he couldn't worry about that and Draco had gotten more and more antsy he just wanted Wednesday night to come already. 

And then finally it did. 

He stayed in Sev's quarters that night encase of problems.  
"goodnight Draco" Severus said before he left the room with some wards. 

The blonde cast a tempus charm and watched as the minuets ticked down to midnight, he knew that he should be asleep getting as much rest as he could before the change but he wanted to know if it would happen. 

11:45

He wondered what she'd be like....   
Short, sweet, funny and intelligent he hoped

11:52

How would he change? Would he get taller? Stronger? 

11:56

Would he get wings? Would that mean he could fly? 

11:58

Would he spend years trying to find her? He hoped not. 

"love if you're out there I can't wait to meet you" he whispered 

12:00

As midnight came he heard an almighty crack and then he slipped unconscious.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was in a room details were vague but it was small uncluttered as far as the haziness would let him see there was a single bed and a cupboard and a desk with a chair everything appeared to be on its last legs and the sheets were thread bare but that wasn't of any interest. 

Shouldn't he be seeing his mate? 

Suddenly he heard the door go and before he could whirl around he heard a giggle and arms wrapped around him. 

"I'm glad you're here I've missed you sooo much" she gushed happily 

He turned in her arms and held her close "I'll always be here for you love" his reply was easy as though the dream was teaching him lines in a script. He wondered if this was normal for a mate dream... 

Draco looked over what he could see of the girl in his arms. Well she was short about 5ft 2 he'd guess but it was an awkward angle to try and gauge. She was slim bordering on dangerously so and she had dark brown almost black hair down her back ending roughly 5 inches from her shoulders nothing was uniform about her hair though it was all different lengths giving her a natural layered look and each piece seemed to have a mind of its own as to which way to lie. 

Strangely the images started to fade but he could still feel her in his arms suddenly though it wasn't just his arm holding her close though...  
She was cocooned in snowy white wings... 

That answers that question he thought  
While he was standing there in the darkness he got sensations of feathers running over his arms, face, chest but not his own and then those were followed by fur... 

If she was a Veela too that would explain the feathers but fur? 

The girl in his arms was peacefully asleep despite them standing up   
He chuckled lightly but stopped when he heard purring.. 

Is she some kind of cat?? Maybe an animagus form that would explain the fur too.  
His mate must be powerful to be a Veela with wings and transform into a cat of some kind.  
He couldn't wait to find her in the real world

"I'm coming my love ill be as fast as I can I promise" he whispered as he kissed her head. 

The scene faded and even the feeling of her left as he drifted back to the waking world. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's body had under gone some fairly drastic changes in a few hours and the young Veela would be a little clumsy as he got used to his new form. 

The most obvious of these were that he had grown to be 6ft 3 from 5ft 11 and he had two huge snowy white wings that had a span of 15-16 ft and if one inspected them closely they would see tiny silver stripes on each feather reflecting light and making them almost glow. 

He was truly breath taking and that was without the other changes. 

His muscles were stronger but only barely visible so he was slight and slender more than a body builder.  
his skin was pale and flawless most women would kill to have such perfect skin. 

He now had a strong jaw aristocratic cheek bones which gave him a manly and commanding look, the kind of man you'd listen to as he normally was right. 

His hair was still light blonde but it had multiple shades to it so it looked more natural, it was short and seemed to say I've just rolled out of bed and aren't I gorgeous. 

The light grey blue Malfoy eyes he'd inherited from his father were now more like liquid mercury they had a black ring around the edge and tiny flecks of light electric blue in the swirling silver. 

To put it simply he looked like one of gods angels. 

The potions master looked in on him after the magical burst died and smiled.   
Tomorrow should be interesting how long till we meet the future Mrs. Malfoy he mused as he went to bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Draco awoke two things occurred to his groggy mind: 

One he had a heavy cosy blanket covering him and he never wanted to leave it's confines and two that this wasn't his room  
Sleepily he sat up and saw wings.. 

It all came rushing back to him and he noticed a dull ache in his chest for the first time. 

Mate want her he thought tiredly as he got up to inspect his new appearance. 

The man staring at him in the mirror was different but in the best ways and he was finally living up to the nick name 'Slytherin sex god' he grinned his mate wouldn't know what hit her. 

He went over and put on the clothes he had laid out last night after enlarging them. 

I'm going to need new clothes that suit my new form

As he got to the shirt he encountered the problem of his wings and frowned 

I can't just go around topless it's indecent maybe Sev can help

He put on the rest grabbed the shirt and went through into the living area only to find his godfather the wolf and his parents all having tea. He froze blushing as they turned to stare at him. 

The silent stares were broken by a squeal. 

Surprisingly his mother the proper and calm lady had made the noise before she ran and hugged the shocked young Veela tightly. 

"you look wonderful dragon I'm so proud of you"

"let the boy breathe Cissa" he heard his father chuckle

Draco finally snapped back and smiled at them "I thought you weren't coming till 8?" 

"we did it is now nine forty you overslept son but it is understandable and I'm presuming you are incorrectly attired because of your new appendages?" he teased. 

"I... I thought Sev might know what to do.... and I didn't know we'd have company I thought you meant in the evening....." 

They smiled and his father waved his wand at the shirt "sutura" two shimmering lines formed in the back of his shirt and he slipped it on and buttoned it up "I'll have to remember that"

His mother lead him to the couch and sat with him, Remus and Severus were facing them on the other couch and his father had taken a comfy looking arm chair. "so how did your mate dream go?" 

"weird but brilliant we were in this tiny room at first horrid furniture anyway I hear this giggle and then she wraps her arms around me and says she missed me and for some reason it was like I was given a line in a play when I replied but anyway I turned in her arms and she was snuggled into my chest so I started to look at her. She has long messy dark brown almost black hair she's about five foot two and thin dangerously so...." he frowned at that part "then the room faded and I had my wings around us but I got sensations of feathers and fur caressing my arms and face. I think she must be Veela too and then have a cat animagus form because while she was asleep in my arms she purred..." 

"interesting."  
"What is Sev?"  
"well I was reading those books you gave me to help him and the entire mate dream should have been like the second part... unless she was actually dreaming about Draco which means he knows her and she has a crush on him." 

Draco sat up instantly "really?!?" when Sev nodded he grinned. 

"how's the pain dragon?" Narcissa asked drawing Draco's attention back to the ache.  
"not too bad it just feels sore here" he rubbed over his heart. 

"do you have a pull? No matter how weak we can follow it" Lucius asked   
Draco pouted and slumped in his chair. "no just the ache, I can't go get her yet can I."  
"no dragon you will have to wait till her inheritance comes in and even if you do meet her now you won't know it." His father replied watching his sons expression and trying not to chuckle as he looked like a child that had been told he had to wait to open Christmas presents. Remus managed to cover his laugh with a cough but Severus noticed and elbowed him causing his partner to glare. 

"so what now?"  
"now dragon we have breakfast and then at lunch when Harriet comes we can open your birthday presents. After that we can begin training your new powers so that when you do find your mate you can protect her to the best of your abilities." His father stated 

"don't forget Luc that I'm taking him shopping Saturday. His new look calls for a new wardrobe."   
"you read my mind mum, of course I will alter my current clothes too but some things it's best to buy new." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco got lots of presents including a necklace from his parents to give to his submissive when he found her as it was traditional. 

Harriet was surprised but complimentary when she came to see him and give him her gift of a rare potions book she found in a second hand shop. 

His father taught him to fly that evening and then on Friday how to use his allure and elemental powers.  
Flying was by far the easiest it came quite naturally to the young Veela and he decided to spend an hour flying every night so his wings got stronger, it also helped that he loved the feeling. 

His elemental powers were water and air but he was strongest in air Lucius said it was something to do with air being his birth month.  
Draco's power was huge and he was gradually learning to reign it in, especially after causing a small hurricane. 

By 12 o'clock on Saturday he had managed to make it snow despite it being 28˚c. He was going to start learning to battle with his new powers after his exams that were coming that week, despite all the new things he was feeling confident about them as he had done nothing but studied before his birthday. 

His mother came to collect him from training in the grounds so they could have lunch before going shopping. 


	6. Glad rags and Shopping bags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one of my reviewers didn't want to wait i worked late to write you guys a new chapter (apparently requesting more works) i hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading 
> 
> kitty xx

On their way out of the grounds they ran into Harrie doing her homework.

 

"hey dray, Mrs. Malfoy what'cha doing?"

"shopping my dear and call me Narcissa."

"I wish I could join you guys I'm writing Flitwick's essay on why making items sing is useful I think my brain is melting."

 

Draco grinned "how about I show you what I bought when we get back?"

"ok."

"we best be going Draco it was nice to see you Harrie"

"bye then."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They apparated into diagonally and headed to madam Malkin's first.

 

"hello how can I help you today?" the seamstress greeted

"Well my son had a sudden growth spurt so he needs a new uniform and new wizarding robes"

"ok then up on the stool then Mr. Malfoy."

 

He did so and a magical measuring tape measured every possible measurement while a quick quotes quill jotted them down.

"if you like you can browse our catalogue? Or you can leave it up to me"

 

Draco kissed her hand and said "I think I'll leave it up to your skilled hands madam but I want lots of choice of cuts and colours"

"such a charmer you've got here Mrs. Malfoy come back at about 5 and I should be done by then."

 

Once they were outside Narcissa lead Draco to a fancy French restaurant for lunch.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"do you think I should take my mate there for our first date? Or would it be too much? I don't want to seem stuck up... or what if she expects more from me cause of who we are"

 

"dragon your babbling calm down, you should take her there she will love it now to the muggle world? Fortnum & mason's then Harrods but after that you can drag me anywhere you like I promise I won't complain."

"what even if I took you to a tattoo parlour?"

 

Narcissa paled "you really want to?" she asked shakily.

"no mother don't worry my mating mark is enough for me, but nice to know you wouldn't complain"

 

He held out his arm and lead his mother through the leaky cauldron out onto the street to a waiting car. The driver got out and opened the door for them.

 

"where to?"

"we want to go to Harrods and Fortnum and masons we don't mind what order and after that anywhere of Draco's choosing"

 

"right oh ma'am"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"mother I don't need another suit it's only a shade lighter than that one and they are both cut the same and anyway if you buy me an extensive wardrobe now how are you going to treat me at Christmas?"

 

"fine but your taking the red shirts you looked good in them"

"deal"

"so where are we going now?"

 

Draco returned to the dressing room to change back "hmm I don't know either Clara's or the cove but I also hope to visit glitter and cogs."

"and these are shops?"

 

"yes though the last is a costume shop but trust me it's great." He came out and handed the clothes they were buying to the shop assistant to wrap.

 

"add those and the rest to our account and have them at our door by tomorrow."

The assistant nodded and took them all. Draco lead his mother out again.

"so left or right mother?"

"we are walking? Um ok right"

 

He took her down the street and then down an alley beside a book shop.

 

"Dragon are you sure there's a shop down here we could get mugged!" She hissed urgently.

"yes we are here actually"

He opened the door to a surprisingly well lit shop Narcissa smiled and started browsing like a kid in a candy store. Draco shook his head and grinned starting browsing himself.

 

"so what sort of thing were you looking for in here?"

"jeans relaxing wear like t-shirts and anything else we see that we like."

"would this be something?"

She held up a black satin shirt with silver thread running through it.

"it won't be too much?"

"I think it would be good for a party. Do we have to carry everything?"

 

"no I'm going to find Ethan he normally comes and helps..." he trailed off heading towards the counter and ringing the bell on the desk.

 

"coming!" a voice came from the back a man came rushing out. "welcome to the cove how can I help you?"

"I heard that you offer special services..." he teased receiving a squeal and a hug from over the counter.

 

"how have you been ooo you've grown and your all muscly you sure you won't swing my way?"

"I'm sure, and I'm ok actually but due to my growth spurt I need a brand new wardrobe I brought mum here from Harrods so behave oh and I have a girl to impress so I'm hoping to be your personal dress up doll"

 

Ethan came round and dragged Draco over to the rails giving him allot of items and pushing him past Narcissa to the changing rooms. She followed and handed him her selection too before turning to the other man.

 

He was a bit shorter than Draco with a slight build, casually tousled hair and kind eyes but what surprised her the most was his outfit.

Black converse high tops, electric blue skinny jeans, a yellow shiny shirt under a black sparkly waistcoat and a matching bowtie.

"you must be Draco's mum I'm Ethan it's wonderful to meet you."

She just stared at his outfit.

"uh yeah I um like bright outfits..."

"oh I'm sorry that was rude it's nice to meet you too how long have you known my son?"

 

"met him about a year ago came in cause he was lost or something and ended up buying a coat from me with French writing all over it I didn't know what it said but he loved it"

 

"he got that here? Oh I love him in that who designed that?"

"my brother goes round and finds all these one offs from designers all over the world and ships me boxes and boxes of original pieces so I have no idea but it is one of a kind like everything I sell that's why I called this place the treasure cove as you'll never know what you'll find but everyone shortens it."

 

There was a cough causing them both to turn to see Draco in black jeans and a black shirt with a dragon and a phoenix intertwined.

"sooo?"

"yes" they said together.

 

After awhile Narcissa started exploring again trusting Ethan's judgement.

 

"Draco?"

"yeah?"

"as your mums off browsing would you like to try on some sexier outfits?"

"sure"

 

He went to towards the back and picked up a few things went back and handed them past the curtain. A few minutes later Draco came out in a see through black shirt that clung to his arms and chest and black leather trousers that clung in all the right places.

 

"I could eat you stop teasing me and try the next lot on"

 

Draco chuckled and did as he was told.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

An hour later they left with 8 large bags of clothes.

 

Draco then took Narcissa to Clara's which turned out to be an accessory boutique.

 

They bought trainers, converse ( green, black and white with a spiral pattern), dress shoes, black leather boots, some new sensible shoes for school, 8 belts of different colours and without his mother seeing some lace up wrist cuffs and an arm band to match.

 

They decided they were too tired to go to the costume shop but would during the summer. Once the driver had packed all the stuff away he drove them back to the leaky cauldron and as soon as they were inside Narcissa shrunk all the bags lightening them before handing them to Draco which he pocketed.

 

They had a quick coffee then finally went back to Madam Malkin's.

 

"ah there you are I was beginning to wonder if you got lost. I've made everything that I think will suit you but if you don't like it just send it back and ill refund you, it should all fit but I will do alterations free of charge." She handed Draco four tiny boxes.

"I also added a few extras you didn't request like a good winter cloak and some dragon hide trousers cause I think they'd suit you."

 

"thank you madam and I'm sure it will all look wonderful on me as you made them" he said as he added the boxes to his other purchases.

 

"oh shush now off you go dear you should be back at school not complimenting an old woman."

 

He flashed her a grin as he left.

 

"dragon why do you insist on doing that with shop keepers it's not proper and you have a mate."

 

"because mother dear it gets me special service like the cloak, I'm sure she wouldn't think about what I'd like but didn't ask for unless I did and anyway father taught me to do that so take it up with him."

 

"ooo that man i'll have to think of a suitable punishment for teaching my baby boy bad manners."

"I'm sure the couch would do mum"

"I suppose" she took his hand and apparated them to the gates of the castle walking him to Severus's quarters and knocking.

 

They were met with a smiling Harriet before she dragged Draco over to the sofa asking him all about his purchases.

 

Narcissa smiled and waved them goodbye as she flooed home.


	7. Short fuses and purple bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now despite being sick I've decided to write another chapters I feel bad for starting catwalk wonder and posting two of that before updating this so I hope you all like it also I know it's short but it had to happen. Comments really help motivate me, the more feed back the faster I write :P 
> 
> Kitty xx

Exam week passed slowly and stressfully for the students of Hogwarts and when the history of magic exam came around I did faint and after my vision I went straight to sev and begged him to help me save Siri.

Instead he flewed straight to Grimauld and spoke with the marauder himself before comming back and calming me down. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The door crashes open.  
#hey interweb people I Sirius Orion black would just like to point out that I'm not so pathetic as to get killed by a crazy lunatic (even if she is my cousin) or a bloody curtain and I'm hurt you'd believe I could die such a boring death#

"Shh buzz off this is my story" pushes padfoot out of the room and locks the door "now where were we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And as the year finally ended I went back to the dursleys for the summer. A few days in things started getting bad but none more so than on a hot muggy afternoon..

24th July 

I heard the door slam vernon must be home and in a bad mood again I thought as I continued weeding the flower beds in the back garden.

"GIRL! GET IN HERE!"  
Oh great now what. I head inside rinse my hands off and follow the sound of stomping feet into the lounge.  
"Yes uncle?"  
"You took your time" he growls whirling around his face rather purple and grabs me by my hair pushing me to my knees.

"Do you know what happened today? Of course you do you did it" he finishes muttering.  
"No uncle I don't"  
He glares at me suspiciously "I got fired and I don't know how you did it maybe you got one of your freaky friends to do it or that deranged man you call a god father to do it hmmm yes that's probably it" his eyes lighting up with hatred "it doesn't matter anyway your going to pay for it" 

Before I can even ask how I suddenly find I'm facing the fireplace with a harsh sting in my cheek.

I look up at him holding the fast reddening handprint wide eyed. The next thing I know he's hitting me over and over. You can get through it he'll tire soon....I hope...

I feel a rib crack screaming in agony. I manage to get my hand to my throat and cling to my necklace like the life line it is.  
~"help sev please"~ I sob hoping he's listening. I feel blackness encroaching.

Just as I'm about to fall unconscious I hear a crack....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The other side of the country a young man collapsed clutching his chest tears streaming down his face.


	8. Future dreams and powerful screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be proud two chapters in one day when I can't stop coughing and sneezing hope you enjoy
> 
> Kitty xx
> 
> 11/1/15  
> I'm starting to write chapter nine today so hopefully it'll be up soon and be proud I managed to name one of my unnamed chapters yay me

I open one eye slowly looking around.

How did I end up in my room at Grimauld? I try and sit up but hiss in pain as my ribs ache.  
"I wouldn't move if I were you" I turn my head to the door and see sev standing in the door way.

"Wha..."  
"I heard your call you've been here about three days already, your ribs have been the slowest to heal as you were too beaten up to take skellygrow so we had to use less taxing potions and spells to heal them" he pauses "are you hungry?"  
I nod and he disappears.

Five minuets later he's back with a bowl of soup.  
"You scared me you know" he says as he helps me eat "you never told me it was this bad, I would've gotten you out I'd have fought albus harder" he sighs.  
"He only normally back handed me and they called me names and starved me mainly sev the rest of the time it was worth the blood wards sev."  
He slams his fist on the dresser "nothing is worth you going through that child nothing at all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ache in the blonde veelas chest weakened but his worry remained strong he hoped he didn't have to wait much longer to go find his mate but more than anything he hoped that she would stay safe and be ok till he could come and protect her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few days my ribs were back to normal but Siri and Sev were watching me like I'd break which was getting annoying. I finally snapped and screamed at them saying I wasn't china and I could handle walking around.

As it got closer to my birthday I could see more whispering. They were planning something.

I walked into the lounge and suddenly conversation stopped.  
"I can go if you guys still need to plan"  
"Don't be silly Harrie we aren't planning anything now come give ol' paddy a hug"  
I smile and climb onto the sofa cuddling into his side.  
"Harrie I was wondering um next year you won't have to go to the dursleys so I was wondering if uh..."  
"Yes Siri?"  
"Would you wanna live here?"  
"Like this being home?" Ive never really had a home before I've always wanted one with people that love me. But what about sev.. I looked up at the man who had been there for me more than other talking Remus at the other end of the room. They're in a fairly new relationship though, I doubt they'd want a teenager under their feet all the time and this way I get a home a real one...

"Yeah I mean I know I've missed allot and you like Remy and Snivellus allot tho I'll never understand why you or sev like the grumpy dungeon bat or why I'm not allowed to acknowledge that I front of your best friends. But I am your godfather Prongs and Lilly wanted me to be the one to take care of you, your nearly seventeen so I thought I'd let you choose." He flopped back after his rant.  
"Um could we have Remus and Sev stay over occasionally?" The marauder froze.  
"Are you saying yes?" He asked instead of answering.  
"I want to say yes but i consider all three of you like parents to me I'd be weird to only live with you and not see them..." Suddenly I'm having the life squeezed out of me.  
"I'll put up with him if it means my pup staying with me, though your the one that's going to ask."

I can't help but giggle slightly of course Siri wouldn't disregard his old school rivalry completely even if both Remus and I vouched for the man but at least he's trying.  
"We can decorate your room properly and get you all new clothes and I'm sure you'd look better with new glasses or without them entirely. Ooo I'm going to spoil you rotten." He grinned at me happily before bounding over like an excitable puppy to tell Remus the news. Sev's face got a stony look at the news and left the room.

I bet Siri left out the part of them being here too. I sigh and go follow him.

I find him in the library reading some ancient potions text which I snatch out of his hand placing it on the table beside him and curl up in his lap.

"Surely you have your mutt to cuddle now Harrie" he says coldly. His defence systems are up and fully operational i see.  
"That may be but no one gives cuddles like Sevvy" he grumbles but puts his arms around me.  
"I figured you and Remus wouldn't want to go from new relationship to having a sixteen year old so I asked Siri as one of the conditions of living here to be you and Remus staying here as often as you want that way I can have my family under one roof... I'm betting he didn't tell you that. Plus I've always wanted a home with people who love me and mum and dad thought Siri could give me that other wise they wouldn't have picked him as my godfather. I'm not saying I don't love or need you Sev please don't shut me out.."

"You use too many words when the last sentence would have sufficed." He pauses to kiss my hair. "And for your information both the mutt and I are your godparents, I've been trying to get you under my care for years but no one knows where your parents wills are and memories of them asking it of us apparently isn't enough" I look up at him shocked.  
"Yes Harrie you have two godparents anyway Remus and I had been wanting to ask you about living with us once we got a stable house as I've had move out of spinners end so I suppose if the mutt agrees we could all live here for awhile"

All of them here.... everyday.... That sounds....wonderful

I can't help but squeal and hug him tighter. "I'll make sure you have a room for potions and Siri was talking about redecorating my room but I'm sure he'd let us do yours too and you need some new clothes so we can get you some when Siri is spoiling me."  
"Calm down little hurricane we've got the rest of the summer to do things you don't need to plan it all out now."  
I grin sheepishly before getting up and pulling him back down to the kitchen hugging the three men that want to take care of me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the week running up to my birthday allot of things changed in Grimauld place.

We stripped and decorated most of the main rooms mine now having a dark purple and silver theme, Remus and Sev's being brown and blue, the lounge in all natural wood tones with cream walls, the library got the carpet taken up and about a hundred more books (luckily it expands) from the new residents, the halls an apple green that Siri adamantly stated that it looked nowhere near a slytherin colour and he chose it cause he likes Granny Smith apples and the old wine cellar became Sev's laboratory done out in plum and black as he said it was less distracting.

That took up to Wednesday and we decided to go shopping on Saturday.

"You excited for tomorrow pup?"I nod happily setting down my book about a fantasy world  
"Yeah it'll be my first proper birthday so I'm looking forward to spending it with your guys. Ron and Mione don't know I live here do they?"  
"No I thought you'd want to tell them when they get here tomorrow why?"  
"It's just um can we keep it a secret? And say you got special permission to have me over for my birthday?"  
"Why Harrie don't you want your friends to know your happy?"  
"Coz Mrs Weasley will say your not responsible enough to look after a child and Ron will want to know why I want to live with sev here and they will want me to come and stay at the burrow and much though they are all lovely it's so hectic over there and Mrs Weasley mothers me like I'm supposed to do what she expects. I just want the last month of my vacation to be calm and happy with you guys."  
He hugs me tight "ok pup I'll tell moony and Snivellus to go with that anyway off to bed now it's gone 11:30 we wouldn't want Molly to be right now would we"  
I kiss his cheek "night snuffles"

Go off in search of my other godfathers finding them both in the kitchen I kiss both of their cheeks bidding them goodnight and then go up and get ready for bed. 

By the time I'm in bed with the lights off its 11:56 so I count down to midnight.

57

58

59

I never got to midnight before a scream ripped from my throat and the world went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think :) and think of a name my poor sick brain can't cope xx


	9. Mutations and party preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my winglings yes you've got a name now shush now I hope you had a great holiday season mine was exhausting so here's your very late present I've been writing all day 2067 words love you all   
> Kitty xx

If anyone could have been in the room with her they'd have been horrified.

The constant screaming, the snapping of bones and the blood would have turned anyone's stomach but no one was there with Harrie as the door wouldn't open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco staggered out of his bedroom and down the hall. He'd been feeling twitchy all day and now he knew why she was awakening.  
The pain in the back of his mind was far less than what she must be feeling. His wings throbbed in remembrance of his own transformation.

He finally reached his parents room and banged on the door.

"What's wrong dragon?" His father asked as the door was opened.  
"She's ....pain..soon....here.." He panted. Lucius took Draco's shoulders and steered him to the bed making him sit.

"Try and reach her darling your mental connection can make it easier for her"  
"Mmkay" he mumbled absentmindedly while following the link.

He coaxed her closer into his mind and wrapped her in a mental embrace cooing to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

4am

The pain finally stopped and Harrie slipped into a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to her the door opened and three worried guardians burst in Severus in the lead they all stopped short when they saw her.

She was lying on her front with huge great wings resting at awkward angles mainly hiding her from view.  
The wings would have been snowy white at the top fading to midnight black and the bottom if they were clean but at that moment they were covered in a gross kind of afterbirth. The skin around the joints were raw and tender.  
If they men could have seen under the wings they'd find a few other changes.

Severus was the first to snap out of his stupor and after Draco's transformation was prepared for wings.  
He quickly moved forward and cast a cleaning spell on the feathers bringing the wings to their full splendour.  
Muttering to himself about how if he'd known then his precious girl wouldn't have had to go through such pain he cast healing charms on the joints till there was barely any redness. He also cast a cleaning charm on the vest top she was wearing that thankfully sat just under the new appendages removing all the drying blood.

Satisfied he stepped back smiling at her of course she had to have a type of wings he'd never heard of though he was sure they'd suit her best.   
One of the wings stretched out nearly knocking him over. The sudden movement seemed to break the others from their stupor.  
"Bird" Sirius stated stupidly.  
"Wha? Hmm? How?" Questioned Remus not that much more intelligently.

"It seems we have a veela in the family"   
"But how isn't it hereditary?"  
"Hmm yes but that's a puzzle for the morning."  
Their attention was drawn again by more movement tho this shocked all three of them more than before.

Harrie had moved her wings so one was straight up against the wall revealing the rest of her.  
Severus had never heard of a veela transformation like this.

Other than red smudges all over the bedding and her pyjama shorts there was ha dark spot in the centre of them and a dark brown nearly black furry tail wrapped around one of her legs. Severus's eyes scanned up and he noticed there was something wrong with het hair too. Drawing closer he saw the strands were clumped and wet touching it he noticed it was blood so he parted the hair to find the source and found a furry cat ear.

What the?! She's a cat bird? What about her normal ears?  
Moving her hair he found a few ridges that looked like they used to be an ear but were no more than slight bumps and it seemed like hair was starting to grow over them so they barely be visible soon.

He straightened up and cleaned and healed the other wounds.  
"She hasn't got whiskers too has she?" Sirius squeaked.

Uncovering her face he shook his head but she looked more grown up and like her mother than before.  
"We should let her sleep and help her cope in the morning."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a lovely peaceful morning in Grimauld place the sun was shining, the birds singing and a young girl woke up from the nicest dream about the object of her affections excited about her birthday.  
Yes all seemed well until said girl opened her eyes.

First of all I noticed my vision was better than perfect and when compared to the day before it was a big change.  
Secondly I noticed my covers were fluffier than last night. Looking down I saw huge great wings.

Now that wonderful peaceful moment was broken rather suddenly, causing the others in the house to sit bolt up right in their beds, was a loud terrified scream.

I leaped out of bed but they just came with me!

"SEEVVV!"

The adults leapt up and legged it to the terrified girls room. The door banging open Remus in the lead this time being used to running with the moon.  
"Harrie calm down its ok"   
"OK?! OKAY!? HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS OK? WINGS!BLOODY WINGS!"  
"HARRIET POTTER CALM DOWN SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" Severus bellowed stopping the young girl in her frantic pacing.  
"Sev?" I asked timidly "what happened?"  
"Course ask the bat" Sirius grumbled though he shut up with a glare from Remus and Severus.  
"Harrie love you know Draco came into his inheritance well apparently you have too tho I've never heard of tainting wings a cat tail and ears but we will find out what you are soon and I must say it does suit you. Your beautiful Harrie."  
"Yep you'll be fending the blokes off with those feathery appendages" Siri joked brightly.

"Yeah?" They all nodded.  
"And I'm going to rack the library we will get to the bottom of it so there are no more surprises and if you haven't looked in the mirror yet your eyes look beautiful too so no more screaming yeah?" Remus said soothingly.  
I whirled round and ran to the mirror tail swishing in agitation. I cocked my head to one side.  
"They're different but I weirdly like it, and the ears are kinda cute...match my hair too so not that noticeable"

I turned again to see them smiling at her encouragingly.  
"Ok I admit it's not the end of the world and hey I can fly without a broom now." They came over and hugged her.

"so do I get presents yet or do I have to wait till after breakfast?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After pancakes made by Remus Harrie opened her presents.

They'd bought me, five books on healing and potions -Remus- a magically enabled MP3 player and speakers -Sirius- with all her favourite music on it and Severus had gotten her the same dress in three colours as he couldn't decide which she'd like best red, green or purple. They had long tulip sleeves and luckily a low scooping back that had a lattice of strips tied in a bow to hold it together so she'd still be able to wear it with her wings. she decided she'd wear the purple one later.

They spent the rest of the morning watching a movie that Lilly had gotten when they were In their last year and never gotten round to watching. It was called hello dolly and much tho they pretended not to the boys enjoyed it but not as much as Harrie who insisted on singing the songs all the way up the stairs into her room to get dressed.   
Getting out my new music player I switched it on and plugged it into the speakers pressing play -Taylor swift shake it off- grinning I start dancing around and singing along as I gets ready.

After putting some makeup on I look at my reflection noting that my hair doesn't really suit me anymore straight long hair suited her more childish face yesterday but now with my new looks it wasn't right glaring at it I tried to think of a hairstyle that might work. Finding one I tried to picture myself with it then cast the spell lavender had taught me.

Opening one eye to check it looked good I beamed. Sadly it was only a temporary glamour but it gave me time to change my mind later.  
Slipping the dress on leaving the back and then slipped some small heeled pumps on I turned to look in the mirror. 

Earlier I'd noticed my hips and chest were bigger but hadn't mentioned it when everyone was in here as there are things you don't tell your new guardians especially when all three are men.. But I'd noticed alright I'd had to cast a sizing charm on my underwear but it looked like I'd need new ones, more awkward shopping trips in diagonally and London with Siri or maybe she could go with hermione? That'd be ok? But what if I can't hide my wings I've gotta ask dray how he does it or maybe Sev would know..

Shrugging I decided to worry later.   
"Now about the laces hmm I think help" sticking my head out the door "is anyone free I can't lace it up?"  
"On my way" came Remus's reply appearing from his room he smiled at me.  
"You look lovely miss birthday girl but what did you do to your hair?" He asked as he entered my room.  
"Does it look that bad?"  
"No cub just drastic it suits you fairly well actually" she beams  
"It's not permanent it's a glamour one of the girls taught me I'm just trying this look out so I can change my mind if I like without having to take a hair growth potion and that would counter the one on my legs and I'd have to recast that and the others so to save myself work I'm testing things."  
"Well I think this ones good hey do you wanna pretend nothing is different and see how long it takes the others to notice?" He asks as he laces the dress around my wings. I giggle my wings flapping a little.   
"Hey none of that miss I don't need a blow dry" he teases.  
"Ok deal and I couldn't help it I'm not really sure how they work."  
"We'll work it out now you need to get down there everyone will be arriving soon maybe you could take this music down there? Just no going in the kitchen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus ensconced himself in the kitchen and warded the door leaving Sev Siri and I to decorate. I'd brought my music down to play in the background.

"So how do we do this?"  
"Well depends how tasteful you want it" Sev answered with a pointed look at Siri.  
"I can do tasteful!"  
"Um tasteful sounds good maybe silver and purple? But like the dark kind you know?"  
"Ok mutt can you and Harry change the colour of the soft furnishings?" We nod though Sirius does so with a glare and start to work. I see out of the corner of my eye Severus attaching long pieces of purple fabric to the ceiling in a circle around the light he then picked up the other end of each strip and stuck it to the outer edge.

After we finished Sirius added fairy lights to the swathes of fabric. It was simple yet pretty.  
"You know your mum used to do that when we were younger and make a sort of tent in her room filled with cushions to study in during the summer" sev whispered to me.

"You know your dad would tell me there should be some neon orange streamers in here but your mum would hit him for it" he grinned I'm glad you take after your mum coz I swear your dad was colour blind" we laugh.  
"Sev what will we tell everyone about my wings and tail I'd hide them if I could but I dunno if I can though."  
"Hmm" he casts a spell and my wings turn invisible but I can tell they are still here he does the same with my tail and ears.  
"You'll have to be careful not to move your hair" I nod just then the fireplace roars into life with green flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to see drawings and pictures I've made/found to go with the story my deviant art account has a whole folder of images some for futurery things it's under the name JLoDucky so go have a gander if I knew what web address would work I'd put one here maybe one of you are bright enough to know?  
> All your positive feedback makes me giddy and constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Kitty xx


	10. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I like the name it doesn't conform with my theme but I hope you like the chapter despite the name

A pile of red heads tumble out of the floo, the first to spring up from the mass of limbs we Fred and George.

"Harrie!" They both said as they leapt over their family and gave me a hug I kept my invisible wings out of the way as much as possible.  
"Hey Gred, Forge how are you?"  
"Brilliant dear Harrie-kins we.."  
"..hope your having a nice day?"  
"Yes I am best birthday so far"  
"We got you.."  
".. Something but .."  
"..Don't open it here" they had me a small box no bigger than a match box covered in minute rainbow stripes with a bow on top must be shrunken 

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!"

Turning I find and angry red faced Ron glaring at Sev.  
"He's here because I asked him and Remy to my party."  
"But Harrie he's a death e..." He finds three wands under his chin mine included.  
"You want to finish that sentence?" I hiss dangerously.  
"But he is!" I press it in harder almost choking him.  
"Fine." He gasps we release him and I smile.  
"Want something to drink? I know there's butterbeer and I made them buy crazy shakes and pink lemonade." He stares at me incredulously.  
"We'll take two..."  
"..shakes Harrie do..."  
"..they come with sparker straws?"  
"Not sure they wouldn't let me in the kitchen." Looking around I find Remus talking to Arthur.  
"Remuuuusssss?" He turns and adopts my tone of voice  
"Yes Haaaaarrie?"  
"Can I go in the kitchen yet?"  
"No why?"  
"Fred and George would like crazy shakes"  
"Ok I'll get them you stay here though no peaking." He disappears leaving me with Arthur and much though he's nice I'd rather not talk about muggles today.

"Is everything ok Harrie? You look like your about to run off?" He asks concerned.  
"Uh.. Yes I'm fine"  
we spend a few minuets in awkward silence till he says  
"I know Molly will probably give you a gift from the family but I found this on my way to work last week and i just had to give it to you." He hands me a small box similar shape to the twins' box but this was its actual size. Opening it I find nestled in cotton wool is a small broach no bigger than a Knut or a penny the shape of two calla lilies with a bow at the base of the two flowers.  
"Wow this is just wow.. Must be very expensive I can't take this."  
"It wasn't that much so don't you worry was in one of those charity shop windows fascinating place I found a book on aireoplanes and something called a cassit tape. Did you know that muggles launch metal birds into the sky no magic to hold them up just sighance"  
"Um I did know but I'm glad your keeping up your interest. I'm sorry Siri just beckoned me no rest for the birthday girl."

I duck out around him and go find hermione.  
"Ooh Harrie dear?" Sighing quietly I turn to find Mrs Weasley there. Can't I catch a break I don't need an over excitable mother right now...  
"Yes Mrs Weasley it's so good of you to come I know your always so busy."  
"Oh nonsense child it's your birthday course I had to come and do call me Molly dear Mrs Weasley makes me feel old."  
"Ok if you say so Molly"  
"I do and I gave your present to Sirius for when you go back to the dursleys made sure you have enough to get you through to the first and a few treats in there too"  
"Oh thank you Molly"  
"Your welcome, are you looking forward to your next year of schooling? I know Ronald seems to be dreading it but I think he's mainly worried about how hermione will get during exams. Apparently she's already studying for them."  
"Wow maybe I shouldn't go find her next I don't want to do homework on my birthday."  
"I'm sure it'll be fine you go off and enjoy your party"  
I watch as she heads towards the kitchen I hope Remy warded the doors to everyone not just me or he'll be out of a job soon.. 

Turning I see Ron and Mione talking in the corner so I rush over  
"Hey guys"  
"Hello Harrie how are you enjoying your birthday party so far?" Mione asks apparently finishing her conversation with a harsh glare at Ron.  
"Good so far it's a bit mental now you lot are here though"  
"Yes the red headed horde does take a little getting used to after a fairly solitary summer"  
"Hey!" Says Ron  
"Shush Ron. So Harrie have you had many nice presents so far?"  
"Yes Remy bought me books and Siri got me a MP3 that works in magical buildings so I can take it to Hogwarts and sev bought me this dress isn't it pretty?" I twirl being careful of my invisible wings.  
"Ooh yes I love it." She squeals.

"Sorry sev?!?"  
"Yes Ron sev" I reply.  
"Why would you call the great bat that?"  
"Well I have nicknames for Remus and Sirius and Severus is sooo long plus sev suits him, also if I want to be annoying I can call him sevvy"  
"Noo no no no too weird wrong just no, god Harrie what did they do to you?"  
"Nothing I'm fine your the one who's not ok Ron seriously we talked he apologised to me and we're friends now can't you accept that?" If he can't accept sev he'll hate it if he finds out about dray..  
"No I can't the slimy bastard should be in a cell not at your birthday party he's a death eater for gods sake how can you stand to be near him!"  
"Ron!" Mione gasps  
"No it's fine Mione, for your information I can stand to be near him because he's nice and kind and darn sight better company than your being right now! It's my birthday couldn't you keep your mouth shut for just two hours why did you have to ruin my day?"  
"You need your head seeing to you've gone completely mental I'm your best friend! Way better than that slimy snake." 

Something snapped in me and I slapped him hissing before turning tail and running to my room slamming the door. Everyone follows my path to the door and then back to Ron. The silence lasts a second before bedlam starts.

Sirius, Molly, hermione and the twins all start yelling at Ron no one noticing the red grazes in the bright pink mark left by my hand.  
Severus and Remus both follow my path as fast as they can not noticing a silent ginny sneaking behind them.  
Storming into my room sev removes the glamours before picking me up and sitting me on his lap Remus sits next to him stroking my wing.  
"Harrie don't cry please come on it's ok Siri will sort it all and then we can have cake Remy worked really hard on it you don't want to let it go to waste do you?"  
...sniff.. I lift my head from his shoulder "Kay bu I don' wan im here no more" they share a look before Remus answers "Ok I'll go and ask him to leave is everyone else ok?" I nod so he kisses my cheek and leaves.

"Harrie?"

"Mmm?"  
"You didn't have to do that you know? I know he's your friend even if he is rude and stupid."  
"He makes me angry or annoyed more often than not if I didn't need the cover I wouldn't still be friends with him I wanted to fit in and disappear from dumbles view I know he set up my meeting with him so we'd be friends so I did what he wanted I just wish Fred and George were in my year not him I actually like them..."  
"I know, maybe you can fall out with him permanently this year you've only got your newt year left after this so maybe you can just stick with granger?"  
"Yeah I think that would be ok"  
"Good now why don't you fix your makeup and I'll recast your glamours."  
I get up and see ginny standing in the doorway shocked"  
"Ginny! Um don't panic please it's not that bad right?"  
"Y- your a-a-a ahhhhhhhhhhh" she screams running.  
"Shit" I dash after her. "Harrie wait! Oh for gods sake" sev runs after both of us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Down stairs the shouting just started to die down with Molly agreeing to take Ron back home early.

"I still don't see why I have to leave" Ron grumbled sullenly to which he received several glares.  
"It's her birthday and you couldn't play nice that's why" Remus replied just when they heard a shriek and a few seconds later a crash. "I'll just go see what that was...." Remus dashed out of the room to find ginny passed out on the lower landing Harrie half way up and his boyfriend leaning over harries landing rail wand out.  
"Umm ok what just happened?"  
"Shut that door Remus now." Sev all but growled as he stormed down the stairs picking ginny up and going into the room on the first landing followed by Harrie and Remus.

"What do we do sev she saw me!" Harrie said causing Remus to notice that Harrie wasn't hidden by glamours still.  
"We can try and talk to her and if that fails obliviate her" he stated matter of factly. I watched as sev warded and silenced the door before taking ginny's wand and reviving her.

"Wha.. Oh no don't hurt me please" Ginny begged  
"Well miss Weasley that entirely depends on your decision"  
"Wh what decision?.  
"Will you keep my inheritance a secret?" I asked  
"But why? how?"  
"Why keep it a secret? And how did it happen? is that what you mean?" She nods I smile.  
"I apparently have creature blood in my line not quite sure what creature yet but it's natural like a half veela having wings I know it's shocking and believe me I screamed too but after I thought about it I decided I like how I look now." I pause to see how she reacts but she just seems to be eating for more.

"And um as for why i want to keep it secret from everyone if it gets out before I know what I am and what my weaknesses are then Voldemort might be able to prey upon them also I don't really fancy being a feathery weapon for Dumbledore right now and I know he will see this as a way to further his goals. Please gin I'm not ready for the world to know yet" I watch her nervously.

"O ok but you should tell Mione you know she'd be mad if you didn't and she might be able to find out what you are?"  
I think about it cocking my head to one side like a bird causing ginny to stare at me.

No noticing a thing I ask "you think she'd be ok with it she was bought up by muggles and they don't get this sort of thing happening so it will be extra weird."  
"I'm sure she will be fine we could tell her now? Want me to get her?" I look to sev and Remy seeing encouraging smiles I nod. Sev removes the wards and gives ginny her wand back. Slumping to the bed as I wait well if she knows I'll have help hiding and Mione could help allot more as she's in my year 

A few minuets ginny comes back with her.  
"Harrie gin said you wanted t-oh my wow you look uh wow"  
"Please don't freak" I plead biting my lip.  
"Who's freaking I'm not freaking this is perfectly normal yes that it it's normal for girls to sprout wings and a what a tail??"

"Calm down miss granger Harriet has received a creature inheritance like a veela, at the moment we aren't quite sure what she is but she's fine and this is normal for her now. I'm sure you've read up on inheritances as many of your classmates may receive or have received them this year even if they are minor ones" she nods calming at Sev's strict tone.

"But sir she can't be that?" She says gesturing at me.  
"Be what?"  
"Well um when I was reading the book had illustrations it updates the so it puts how many of that species are alive at the time even if it's a small inherited trait like maybe a inch height change but her species had none alive it was marked extinct"  
"Where did you read this? what book? what is she?" Sev demanded. Remus took his arm to calm him.

"Uh here last summer I can show you where I put the book and I don't remember all the names." Remus smiled at her and guest urged for her to lead the way.

Sitting with sev and ginny on the bed waiting for the two bookworms to return i start wondering why I was worried Mione would just see me as a research possibility.  
Looking to the left I notice ginny staring at my wings reaching out as though to touch them but not quite. Grinning I move one so she can touch them.  
"So soft" she murmurs as she continues to stroke them I can't help but giggle causing her to look up and blush. I hit her in the face with a wing gently she glares teasingly  
"Don't you dare do that again"  
"Do what?" I put on an innocent face "Oh you mean this?" I do it again.  
"Oooh your in for it now" she throws a pillow at me grinning at my shocked face before I throw it back laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus and Hermione return to find a war zone with ginny hiding behind the bed me hiding behind a chair and sev sitting by the fireplace deflecting stray missiles with his wand.

"Ok we were only gone five minuets how did this happen and sev hunny why didn't you do anything?" Remus asks.  
"Well 'hunny' I thought Harrie needed to have some fun and since this was making her laugh I decided to let it continue." Waving his wand the room was set back to rights.

"Did you find it?" I ask eagerly they nod beaming I pull them to sit with me on the bed ginny climbed on looking over my shoulder and sev stands to look as well.

Flicking through the pages Mione stops on one near the back of the book. Pointing to a picture of a man and a woman she says "See Harrie doesn't the girl look like you do now?" I nod staring at the picture I notice the man looks a bit different with much bigger black wings and a more sever face. Scanning left I start to read 

~*~

Cassé fonce angélique félin  
more commonly known as Felingelic (fee-lin-jell-ik)

Are a race of humanoid creatures with the characteristics of both cats and birds mainly wings a tail and ears as depicted on the right.

In Mythology the story of their creation comes from Egypt. Angels who didn't conform to the ideas of their God were cast out of their home and fell to earth. After being cast out the fallen were getting sick and dying. One day they happened upon the goddess Bastet's temple, the goddess took pity on them and blessed them with her magic to help them live.

The next morning the fallen found they had transformed into part cat Angels.

The other opinion is that they were originally veela but got cursed for some reason by a powerful witch or warlock. Most believe the second story as they were named as a species in France the home of the veela so it is believed as its more likely.

Felingelic go through a breeding cycle every two years for a month at a time. Fertility is almost tripled during the course of the month and only the strongest contraception potions would prevent pregnancies.  
The breeding cycle won't start until the Felingelic has found its mate and consummated the bond.

Felingelic mates are chosen by fate and cannot be changed by anything. After their awakening they will travel the world to be close to where they feel the call coming from and within a year the mating process will start.  
It is unadvisable to separate the mates as it will likely cause severe injuries and death. If mates are separated physically the submissive will pine refusing food and literally starve itself to death whereas the dominant will try and destroy the barriers with magical and physical strength until it dies of exhaustion.

The mating process has four steps  
1) attraction - the submissive teases his/her dominant with pheromones and gestures until they deem the dominant ready for the next step. This stage ends with the submissive kissing their dominant on the lips. Teasing kisses elsewhere will not end this stage.  
2) courting - the dominant attempts to prove their worth to his submissive. Showing he can provide for their mate and future young. This stage can last for months.  
3) acceptance - if the courting is successful the submissive will bare their neck for marking.  
4) mating - after marking the submissive will prepare a nest somewhere they find safe. Once the nest is deemed ready the submissive will invite the dominant in and coitus will proceed. The mates must be left alone until the dominant feels it is time to leave.

In non Felingelic mating pairs the dominant partner has to break the skin and then push some magic into the wound before a healing charm can be cast. The mark is different for everyone but generally is the colour of a dark freckle or a brown tattoo though some marks have colour tints or are darker. The more powerful the dominant the more likely the colouring will differ from the norm.

When angered all Felingelic grow claws and fangs though stronger dominants sometimes have more talon like claws on their toes and in rare cases a crest of feathers identical to their hair colour that rises when they are angry. 

There have only ever been records of 200 Felingelics in existence. Merlin's paternal grandparents were the last pure Felingelic mating pair recorded but pairs with only one are much more common.

The last Felingelic was Amaliaz Gryffindor who mated and was later married to Greyoin Potter in 1784.

The species was considered extinct in 1839.

~*~

"I'm clearly not extinct"


	11. Veela mate and birthday cake

After finding out what I am Sev and Mione decided to put me through tests to see how much control over my new appendages I had.

"Come on Harrie you love to fly just try and flap for us"  
"But Mione I can't not here if I do go up I'd hit the ceiling or hurt one of you guys." She looks up speculatively.  
"Ok outside then to the garden" she turns on her heel and walks out. Grumbling about being a guinea pig for over excitable bookworms I follow.

Heading out the back door i notice that the garden is little more than a huge patch of dead grass and wild overgrown plants. *still have some work to do I guess* I make my way over to her and at her expectant look I sigh spreading my wings out. I'm not really sure why I don't want to try this I mean it would be awesome to fly like dray does but if I can't... I don't want that hope gone..

*this is stupid come on* I mentally scold myself. Gathering my courage I close my eyes and push my wings into a hard downward flap.

Feeling wind picking at my clothes and rushing past my face I open one eye. *holy shit* looking around I find I'm about the height of the second floor but I'm starting to descend. Not wanting to drop so soon I do a small experimental flap causing me to raise up a bit.

"Your doing great Harrie try thinking about how Hedwig flies and try mimicking it" Hermoine calls from below. Looking down I nod to her I manage to keep hovering with little flaps every now and again.  
*Hedwig glides allot flapping occasionally I think it's got something to do with the air....* picturing what Hedwig looks like in flight I assemble myself in a similar position. *Arms in, legs together, wings out and flap* I do three strong flaps and the hold my wings out to catch the air. Letting out a whoop of happiness as I glide the length of the garden. 

As I get close to the end of the garden I instinctively lean to my right banking round before I crash. In my shocked state I notice I'm coming in to the ground too fast so I raise the front of my wings and flap a few times to slow me down. It works but instead of landing on my feet I tumble into a roll ending up in a heap of limbs and feathers.

"Well done Harrie!" Hermione exclaims excitedly "sure your landing needs allot of work but you looked so natural up there"  
"Yeah great" I groan "I think i've bruised everything."  
"Oh pish you can't have landed that hard."  
"Gee thanks for the sympathy" I get up gingerly and dust myself off. "No more tests please I just want a nap"  
"But.." She looks at my expression before nodding "ok but you should practice."

My ears twitch as I hear something behind me, whirling around I see sev grinning proudly. "What?"  
"You heard that half way down the garden and you flew extremely well for a beginner" hearing the pride in his voice I can't help but blush. "Come on in Remy wants to serve lunch before Hermoine and Ginny have to go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wish you didn't have to go back so soon. Send Hedwig if things get too bad won't you?" Ginny told me, I just nod feeling guilty about lying to them.  
"Make sure your glamours are good before you go back and avoid them as much as possible." Rolling my eyes I hug them.  
"Yes mum I'll see you both soon on the train, I'd um prefer not to sit with Ron if that's ok I'll find another compartment if necessary I don't mind."  
"Oh Harrie I doubt I could sit with him for that length of time either personally I feel sorry for gin and her brothers having to put up with him for the next few weeks."  
"And hey I'm sure Luna and Colin wouldn't mind you sitting in my compartment."  
"But gin Colin's you know, with me and the club, and that stupid camera..."  
"Oh yes sorry forgot about his obsession with you and you 'natural grace and beauty' where he got that from I'll never know your the least lady like girl in Gryffindor."  
"Oi!"  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind sitting with Alex and Dante when he's not stalking you they are great friends possibly cause they have their obsession in common. Anyway it'll be fine."  
"Ok bye you guys I'll see you soon" I hug them before they floo home with a wave.  
"Why did they have to go before six?"  
"Because we have some friends coming I believe you know them." I look at them curiously *who could...* the clock begins to chime the hour and the floo roars into life and Lucius steps out followed by Narcissa and Draco.

"Punctual as always I see" sev mutters and he shakes Lucius' hand. I go to say hi but we all stop when Draco's wings spread wide.  
"Calm down Draco what's wrong you were fine a second ago" Narcissa insists.  
"Perfect so perfect" he mumbles turning she follows his gaze.  
"Oh my it's definitely her?" He glares at her sharply "of course it is forget I asked." Looking around I find only Siri looking confused everyone else is staring at me.  
"Ummm ok wanna tell me what just happened?"

"It appears Draco has found his mate" Lucius states frankly.  
"Huh?.... Wait me? But I can't be"  
"Of course it can and it is" he replies sharply.  
"Bu..."  
"Do you not want me?" His voice sounds sad.  
"Me your sure?" He nods dejectedly *he wants me.... Me!*  
"Absolutely positively sure that I'm your mate?" He nods beaming I run at him, catching me on reflex he stares at me wide eyed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Hugging you if it wasn't obvious" I tease.  
"Bu-but"  
"But nothing I'm yours said so yourself"  
"You want that?"  
"Have for a long time" picking me up he whirls us around and kisses my forehead. 

"Come on let me look at you" setting me down at arms length he studies me.  
"Nice wings Harrie can you fly?" I nod "tried it out earlier didn't land very well" I mumble.  
"We can practice together" he says as he reaches up and rubs an ear causing me to purr happily. He smiles and uses the other hand to move my hair.  
"Your ears have completely changed location how interesting"

I scowl "I'm not a science project dray stop looking at me like that."  
Looking amused at my attempt to bat his hands away.  
"Your eyes look much prettier without glasses."

I can't seem to stop the blush rising in my cheeks.  
"Any other changes?" I flick my tail up in front of my wing "ah yes how could I forget" he runs the end between his fingers.  
"Like it?"   
"Of course i do you look beautiful. What are you Harrie?"  
"Oh the book said I'm a Felingelic apparently I'm extinct"   
"Can I see this book?" I nod and turn to ask Remus to fetch it only to find were alone. 

"Oooh kaaaay well it's up in my room" I take his hand and drag him up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well if you could kiss me now that would be good"   
"Where is the fun in that though plus what's the hurry I'm not going anywhere"  
"I know sorry I've just been waiting for you all summer the dreams weren't enough, the veela in me wants to at least do something towards keeping you."  
"Hmm anything else you can think of?"  
"Not really maybe we should go downstairs and distract me?"  
"Kay" I turn to leave stroking my tail down his chest before skipping off.   
Draco stands frozen for a beat before running after me.

I skid to a halt in the doorway to the kitchen giggling causing the adults to look up from their conversations only to see me be tackled by dray.  
"You know that's not fair"  
"Tough anyway what are we all doing?"

"We were just wondering if we should serve dinner up actually but as your both here sit" Remus says before heading to the oven and levitating two big dishes over to the table. We find our seats between Narcissa and Sirius. 

"Having a nice birthday so far Harrie?" Asks Lucius.   
"Best one so far but I don't really know how we're going to top this next year" I say tilting my head in Draco's direction and blushing "plus it's been nice not being at the Dursley's for my birthday" everyone's eyes darken at that but they put big smiles back on soon enough.

Over Remus's lasagne we catch up on each others summers, apparently instead of going to France like they normally do the Malfoy's went to Italy for their holiday. Dray excitedly told me about the magical ruins and the ice cream or gelato that's so much better than Floreans's. His parents also were sickeningly all over each other for the entire trip which was the only downside.

After dinner and cake I got plonked down on the couch and presented with presents.  
"I technically have another one for you but I didn't know I'd find you today so you'll have to wait for it, but this is for you" dray said pushing a purple and silver box into my lap.  
Nestled inside is a glass hanging decoration for my room with butterflies swooping up in a spiral.  
"It's beautiful Dray thank you" I kiss his cheek making him blush.

"These two are from both of us dear we hope you like them" Narcissa hands me two wrapped presents tied together with a sparkly ribbon.  
The smaller box contained a bracelet with clear red and black gems and the large held a pair of black leather strappy heels about four inches in height.  
"Oh wow thank you guys but you really didn't need to get me these they look expensive"   
"Only the best for you so be quiet and enjoy" Lucius told me.

Nodding a try the shoes on, I wobble a little getting up but from there it seems to go ok.  
"How do I look?" I ask biting my lip self consciously.  
"Sexy" dray tells me forgetting about our audience. Going bright red I glare at him getting a sheepish but unrepenting look in return. I can't help but feel very pleased at his response though.

Sitting back down I vow *I'm gunna practice in them in case he takes me out on a date* I place them back in their box carefully.

"Sevy how much longer can they stay?" I ask him with pleading eyes.   
"Don't look at me like that, they can stay as long as they wish no ones due to come here tonight so it's safe." I squeal "ooo what should we do I've got lots of movies or we could have a sort of party down here I can set up my player so we can dance?"  
"Dancing sounds fun but I'm not sure if our boys will agree" Narcissa tells me in a conspiratorial whisper "I doubt they could keep up with us my dear perhaps we should do something more at their speed." 

Their backs stiffen at the challenge. "Now cissy dear I'm sure we can take a few spins on the floor for our birthday girl."  
Beaming I set up the music.

-Sway by the pussycat dolls starts playing-

I turn to find dray offering his hand "May I have this dance?"  
Blushing I just nod, immediately getting whisked off into a sort of ballroom dance. 

About an hour later we all collapse on to the sofas laughing. I had at least two dances with each of them the last being a slow dance with dray.

"It's getting kind of late and the birthday girl looks like she's trying not to fall asleep so I think we will take our leave maybe we can come over again before they go back to school." Said Lucius.

"Mm not tired" I mumble sleepily "thank you for coming though I had a fantabulous birthday see you soon dray I kiss his cheek." We say our goodbyes and they step through the floo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so forgive me for spelling mistakes. I may borrow things from loads of different fanfics but ill try and change them so its not stealing if I tread on toes feel free to tell me and ill include the authours name and the storys notes :)


End file.
